<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The warrior prince and his warrior princess by Icequen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470475">The warrior prince and his warrior princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequen/pseuds/Icequen'>Icequen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Hood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequen/pseuds/Icequen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Artemis tell their families that they are getting married</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The warrior prince and his warrior princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like every other Jaytemis fan I was in desperate need of Jaytemis content and I loved this idea. I’ll upload more fics when I get them finished. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jason asked. He drove down a long road while rain started to fall. The love of his life sat right beside him. They were on the way to tell her family the news. Neither one had any idea how they would react. It seemed a little sudden, even to the young couple. Artemis Grace smiled sweetly at her lover. </p><p>“This was your idea. Remember?” She admired how his bangs had fallen over his eyes. He looked so adorable, sexy and incredibly handsome all at the same time. </p><p>“Yeah cause it’s your family. I’m still trying to decide if I even want my own family to know.” Jason said, stealing a glance at the beauty beside him. Artemis wore her long hair down. Just the way Jason liked it.</p><p>“Of course you’re gonna tell them. They’ll find out sooner or later. You know how they are.” Artemis replied, looking down at her hand. It wasn’t her hand she was so mesmerized by. It was the diamond on her ring finger that made her smile whenever she looked at it. She and Jason had been dating for a good three years and Jason decided it was now or never. He couldn’t risk losing the most amazing woman he had ever known so he bought a ring and popped the question. To his amazement, Artemis happily said yes, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.</p><p>His princess was going to become his Queen and he was over the moon. </p><p>“Yeah that’s the bad thing about coming from a family of detectives.” Jason said </p><p>Artemis laughed. “If I have to tell Diana, Donna and Cassie about our engagement, you have to tell your family.” </p><p>“We can always elope.” Jason said with a smile. He was only half joking. He wasn’t looking forward to family dinner the next night. He wasn’t sure how they would take it. He knew some people in the family actually supported them but he couldn’t be so sure about everyone.</p><p>“If we must but we’ll see how things go.” Artemis said, flashing a dazzling smile his way.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is my life.” Jason said, finally saying his thoughts out loud.</p><p>“I mean, I never dreamed I could ever be this happy. I feel like it’s too good to be true.” </p><p>Artemis loved how Jason could open up to her. He had finally gotten to a point in his life where he could be open with someone. Not just anyone. The love of his life. The beautiful woman beside him. The woman who could do things to him that no one else could. The woman who stood by him and never gave up on him. She was truly his rock, his heart, his soul.</p><p> “I think we both earned the right to be happy, Jason.” Artemis said.</p><p>They pulled into the driveway of Diana Prince. Artemis had already told Diana that she would be coming to visit and that she was bringing Jason. She also requested that Donna and Cassie be present for the visit, which excited both Donna and Cassie. They didn’t get to see much of Artemis, especially since she and Jason had became a couple. </p><p>Soon they were sitting in Diana’s living room after having lunch. Everyone was talking and enjoying each other’s company. Artemis was careful about not showing off her ring until the couple decided it was time. </p><p>“So, we have something important to tell you.” Artemis said stealing a glance at Jason before turning her attention back to her amazon sisters. They all three looked at the couple excitedly.</p><p>“We’re engaged.” She said, flashing the beautiful diamond on her finger. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Donna asked, a smile on her own face. Beside her, Diana put her hand over her mouth in surprise. She wasn’t expecting this. Diana knew both Jason and Artemis had been through a lot and had been hurt in the past. They both deserved every bit of happiness.</p><p>“This is wonderful. I’m so happy for you both.” Diana said happily, hugging Artemis while Donna hugged Jason.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is really happening.” Cassie exclaimed.</p><p>“I know, it almost doesn’t feel real.” Artemis replied as Diana moved to hug Jason and Donna gave Artemis a quick hug before letting Cassie do the same. </p><p>“Have you told your family yet?” Donna asked, turning to Jason. </p><p>Jason shook his head. “Not yet. Still trying to figure out if I want to.” Jason joked, although Artemis could tell he was still nervous about letting his own family know he was getting married.</p><p>“He’s nervous about telling them so your the first to know.” Artemis told them. </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be happy for you.” Diana said, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we’ll see huh.” Jason said, trying to sound cool about it. He knew his family were comfortable with the idea of him and Artemis but he wasn’t sure how they would react to them being engaged. Would they even want Artemis to be part of the family? Would Bruce want her as a daughter in law? Bruce loved Barbara like his own daughter and had known her for years so he was more then happy when Dick and Barbara got engaged and had wanted their wedding to be that of Royalty. It wasn’t like that with Artemis. Jason knew it was either going to be a happy occasion or one filled with drama and hateful words.</p><p>“Well, they have no reason to not be happy.” Donna said.</p><p>“So when did this happen!” Cassie asked </p><p>“Three days ago. We just wanted to wait a while until we actually told anyone.” Artemis replied </p><p>“That’s the most beautiful engagement ring I’ve ever seen.” Diana said, gently taking Artemis’s hand. </p><p>“Yes, it’s good to have a billionaire for a dad who gives you your own platinum credit card.” Artemis smiled looking over at Jason. Of course it didn’t matter how much Jason spent on the ring. She was just happy that she was finally getting her happy ending or whatever this was. It was something she never had before, something she never felt before and she just didn’t want it to go away.</p><p>Soon they both said their good byes and the amazons wished them the very best. Diana even shed a few tears as she hugged them both. </p><p>—-</p><p>“Jason, you’ve been quite. Are you okay?” Artemis said, sitting down on the bed next to her fiancé. Jason shrugged. </p><p>“I.. yeah I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind.” Jason responded</p><p>“Talk to me, Jason. You’re not backing out of this are you?” Artemis asked, a concern look crossed her features.</p><p>Jason looked into her eyes. “No, princess. I would never think of backing out. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I want this more then anything.” He toke her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Artemis laughed softly. “I meant are you backing out of telling your family about us but it’s nice to know how much you love me.” She smiled and kissed him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that. I’m kinda having second thoughts to be honest.” He said</p><p>“I know you’re nervous about them finding out but we want this. This is our decision and we deserve a little happiness.” </p><p>Jason nodded. “You’re right but we don’t have to be married to be happy.” Jason pointed out. </p><p>“True but this is something you wanted. I saw the excitement and love in your eyes when I said yes.” Artemis replied. </p><p>Jason sighed. “I want this more then I’ve ever wanted anything but I don’t want anyone causing trouble for us just because they don’t think we should do this.” </p><p>“You mean Bruce don’t you? Just say it.” Artemis said, knowing that’s exactly who he meant.</p><p>“Jason, he’s your father. Don’t you think he wants you to be happy.” She squeezed his hand in an attempt to give him a little comfort </p><p>“He once said you weren’t good for me. If he thinks that then how is he going to be happy for us.” Jason said, wondering out loud.</p><p>Artemis moved a little closer to him and ran her fingers through his dark hair.</p><p>“I don’t care what anyone thinks because I’m happier now then I’ve ever been. You make me want to be better and I know I do the same for you. We are both good for each other and it doesn’t matter what other people think.” She said. She admired how much he cared about his family. Worrying about what they would think showed how much he truly did care. He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his handsome face.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” He said </p><p>“I believe so but tell me again.” She replied, leaning in for a passionate kiss. The kiss intensified and they let their passion take control. </p><p>The next morning, the young couple found themselves tangled in the sheets. Spending the night in each other’s embrace did them both wonders. </p><p>“Hey beautiful.” Jason said, kissing Artemis. She smiled back at him and replied,</p><p>“Hello yourself. How long have you been awake?” </p><p>“Just a few minutes. You looked so tired I didn’t wanna wake you.” Jason said, gazing into her eyes. They were so easy to get lost in.</p><p>“You should go make breakfast.” Artemis said</p><p>“Well actually, I was thinking. What if we go out instead?” Jason replied </p><p>—-</p><p>“So what time are we suppose to be at the manor? Artemis asked over breakfast. </p><p>They had gone to a nice little diner but unbeknownst to them, the press had snapped some photos. It was exciting to see the second oldest son of Bruce Wayne out and about with his new fiancé. They didn’t fail to catch a glimpse of the shining diamond on her left hand. </p><p>“I uh.. I didn’t tell them we were coming.” Jason confesses</p><p>“Come on, Jason. We talked about this.” Artemis said, taking a sip of water.</p><p>“I know babe, it’s just.. I thought I was ready but...” when Jason trailed off, Artemis noticed how tensed he looked. He was obviously still nervous about telling his family about their engagement. </p><p>“Look, Jason you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s really your choice but I think they have a right to know.” His fiancé said as she reached across the table to take his hand.</p><p>“Besides, I thought you decided you were going through with it. What changed your mind.” </p><p>Jason was silent for a moment before replying. “I’ve been thinking a lot is all.” </p><p>“And?” Artemis prompted </p><p>“Well, I haven’t been known for making the best decisions in my life” Jason replied </p><p>“But this one is the best one I’ve ever made. I just wish everyone else could feel the same way.”</p><p>“Just give it a chance. For me.” Artemis said, knowing she had Jason wrapped around her finger. </p><p>“Fine but let’s wait until this weekend. It’s only two days away.” Jason replied</p><p>—</p><p>“I’m coming.” Jason called out after the door bell rang several times. He opened the door to Tim standing in front of him, holding a newspaper with Jason and Artemis on the front page.</p><p>Is the second eldest son of Bruce Wayne engaged?! The headline read. </p><p>“What’s this about? Is it true?” His brother asked</p><p>“If you believe everything you read in the paper, you’ll believe anything.” Jason said, letting his brother inside.</p><p>“So if it was true you would have told us, right? Tim asked </p><p>“What I do is my own business.” Jason replied, knowing his brother knew the truth. His whole family probably knew by now.</p><p>“Jay, you got engaged and you wasn’t going to tell your own family?!” Tim exclaimed </p><p>“I just wanted some space.” Jason said </p><p>“This is big, Jason. Getting engaged is a big deal.” Tim told his brother  </p><p>“I was going to say something but I wasn’t ready” Jason said</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” Tim said, feeling like Jason wasn’t telling him everything.</p><p>“Look, I just want to be happy.” Jason said</p><p>”And you don’t think we’ll be happy for you?” Tim asked, laying the paper down.</p><p>“I know the old man had issues with Artemis in the past. I just didn’t want him causing trouble for us. That’s all. Ok?” Jason confessed to his brother. </p><p>“Listen, everyone can see how happy and in love you are. You deserve this, Jay. I’m happy for you. We all are. You should come by the manor and talk to Bruce. Besides, I thought you guys were on good terms again.” Tim said, turning to leave.</p><p>“Yeah but good terms always ends on bad ones. Thanks for stopping by.” Jason said </p><p>“You really should talk to him, Jay.”  Tim said before leaving Jason’s place.</p><p>—</p><p>Jason walked up to the front door of the manor and toke a deep breath. Dick had called for an emergency family meeting and Jason had decided to take this chance to take his brother’s advice and just talk to his father. Jason was reluctant to go but he was encouraged by Artemis.</p><p>Artemis stood by his side, the supportive fiancé she was. She had insisted she come with him so he wouldn’t have to face them alone. Besides it gave Bizarro time to himself to binge on Netflix. Jason was thankful that Artemis had decided to come but found it odd that she would come to a family meeting.</p><p>“Good to see you, master Jason.” Alfred said letting the couple inside. </p><p>“You too, Alfie.” Jason replied with a small smile. </p><p>“Miss Artemis.” Alfred nodded politely. Artemis smiled warmly.</p><p>They entered the foyer only to have Bruce meet them. </p><p>“I’m glad you both could make it.”<br/>
He greeted them </p><p>“Come with me. Both of you.” Bruce’s tone meant business and Jason grimaced. He looked towards Artemis and she nodded, letting him know they should do as they were told. They both followed him into the over sized living room to find the rest of the family waiting for them. </p><p>“There you are! We were wondering if you was going to show up.” Dick said happily. He smiled as he hugged his brother. </p><p>“I’m so happy for you, little wing. This is wonderful.” </p><p>Jason looked confused. “Wait, what?” </p><p>“Surprise! We kinda planned this all out.” Tim replied </p><p>“When?” Jason asked, still a little shocked.</p><p>“Dick called me regarding the rumors and I told him that you were stalling cause you didn’t know how they would react so we planned this little surprise.” Artemis said from beside Jason.</p><p>“When I showed Bruce the papers, he wanted to be happy for you but he wanted you to come to him and tell him yourself.” Tim added</p><p>“I guess it was only a matter of time before this came out.” Jason said, thinking out loud.</p><p>Barbara and Steph hugged Artemis and excitedly told her that she was now one of them.  </p><p>Everyone congratulated the couple but when everyone else were busy talking and laughing, Bruce placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder and smiled at his son.</p><p>“I guess it was my fault that you were afraid to tell us but next time something this big happens, don’t hesitate. I haven’t always been on board with the decisions you’ve made in the past and I do admit I had doubts about Artemis at first but I’ve never seen you this happy. Not even when you were a kid. If she’s the one who can make you happy then who would I be to stand in the way.” Bruce told his son.</p><p>“Jason, you’ve been through so much and as a parent, the one thing you want is for your kids to be happy. Truly happy. I see how you look at each other and that’s something you need to hold on to. Don’t ever take it for granted. If there’s anyone out there who is your other half, I can assure you it’s Artemis. You need someone like her. Someone who is tough enough to keep you in line.” When Bruce finished, Jason smiled. </p><p>“Thanks, dad. It means a lot coming from you.”  Jason said as father and son hugged each other.</p><p>“Supper is ready if everyone would come to the dinning room.” Alfred announced.</p><p>After a hearty supper, the couple found themselves once again saying good bye but this time it was Jason’s family. </p><p>While Jason was talking to Dick and Tim, Bruce toke Artemis’s arm and she turned to face him. </p><p>“I know you’ve heard this from everyone but congratulations.” Bruce smiled warmly and Artemis smiled back but was shocked when he hugged her. </p><p>“Thank you for making my son so happy.” He said in her ear. This made her smile again.</p><p>“Take care of each other.” Bruce told the couple as they left the manor.</p><p>—</p><p>“I’m glad that’s over.” Jason said as they came through the door. </p><p>“Yes, I’m glad it went so well.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“See, I told you to give it a chance.” Artemis said </p><p>“Yeah well you didn’t tell me you were plotting something with my brother behind my back.” Jason replied.</p><p>Artemis laughed. “I got you there didn’t I? Besides, it all worked out for the best.” </p><p>“I’m kinda surprised I didn’t get a lecture for not telling them.” Jason admitted </p><p>“I’m just glad they were happy for us.” Artemis said </p><p>“Well, welcome to the family, princess. I hope you know what you got yourself into.” Jason joked.</p><p>“I never felt like a truly had a family until you and Bizarro. Now I have a bigger family. That’s something I never imagined I would have.” Artemis said, throwing a blanket over a sleeping Bizarro. </p><p>He and Artemis then headed to their shared bedroom.</p><p>“I’m just glad we have each other.” Jason said, smiling as he pulled her into a tight embrace. </p><p>“Of course.” Artemis agreed. </p><p>“You were right about one thing. We are good for each other.” Jason said as she smile back at him. Seeing her smile warmed his heart and he kissed her softly on the lips. They let themselves get lost for a moment before they pulled back. </p><p>“Haven’t you learned yet. I’m always right.” She replied, removing the tie to her ponytail. Jason laughed. If all they ever had was each other, they would be just as happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>